Sweet Nothing
by CSI chocopie
Summary: [DL] Lindsay and Danny are finally together. She wants to show him that she cares. But the fates conspired against her.. and everything is ruined. Oneshot


**Sweet Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York**

**One-shot: (DL) DannyxLindsay**

A quiet girl was humming to herself softly and drumming her fingers along the bedside table. She was daydreaming and quite happily at that. She was Lindsay Monroe, or as her new boyfriend had called her, Montana. She was lost in thought thinking about her boyfriend and how he was always there for her. Danny. That one word had brought her to tears, happiness, joy, anger, frustration, and even sorrow. But, in her heart, she would never bring herself to hate him. It was just not possible.

**-Riing!!-**

Lindsay's alarm went off and she climbed out of bed. It was near nine and she promised him… She promised him. Quickly, she ran out and quickly got dressed. Hastened, she combed her hair messily and hurried out the door, nearly forgetting to lock it in the process.

_Damn…_she thought hopelessly. _I'll never get it all by the time he gets here!_

But like any other CSI agent and New Yorker, she tried anyway. She climbed into the nearby cab and called out a place. Within a moment, the car sped out trying to get there fast enough.

Lindsay saw the swirling New York lights around her and she thought of what she had promised to the handsome CSI colleague…

---

"You sure about this Montana?" Danny asks uncertainly.

"I am buying you dinner and that's it. You can have no say in it," Lindsay said defiantly. "You always buy me lunch and dinner, but now I can finally feel like I am a part of you."

"Linds," Danny said shaking his head. "You were always a part of me."

"Zip it, I'm not hearing a word against it," Lindsay said firmly.

"Oh, what? Defying my rights now? Wasn't I_ allowed _to remain silent? And don't I have a right to an attorney?" Danny joked closely.

Lindsay giggled and pulled away from Danny's strong arms. Flack and Stella were walking by, and they had to keep their relationship a secret. Or they would never live it down. Danny and Lindsay thought of the horrible taunting and teasing from Hawkes and Flack. Mac would always look upset at them and it would be almost impossible to have a normal conversation ever again.

"Fine, if I'm not allowed my attorney, when should I meet you at your house?" he asked.

"Ten pm. No later," Lindsay warned.

"Should I be bringing something too?" Danny asked.

"Nope. I just need you, and that alone."

---

"Thank you!" Lindsay shouted.

"Don't mention it," the driver called in return.

She passed the cab driver a twenty dollar bill and ran out into the store. She looked around and did not find much that would be very appealing on a date.

_What if he doesn't like that? What if you would look stupid? _The words ran through her mind and she hesitated when she was about to pick something up. Lindsay ran up and down the aisles looking and looking. The clock had struck 9:20 and she had to get home. Against all her minds protests and disagreements, she took what she really liked and pushed it to the person to buy.

"Hello miss, are you having a good day?" the gentleman asked politely.

"Yes…" Lindsay lied and began to pant. Running was really exhausting.

"I see," he said calmly. "Milk tea, tapioca pearls, chicken, rice, ice cream, ice cream cones, and Chinese noodles," the man said under his breath. "Are you making a dinner for two? I can tell. You're selection-"

"Just tell me the price!" Lindsay shouted.

"Oh yes…sorry, the price…" he asked softly.

Lindsay looked into the man's eyes and saw the deeply concerned and sad face within him. She didn't even know why she snapped at him. She was hurried, yes, but that was no reason to show someone disrespect.

"Look. I'm really sorry," Lindsay said apologetically. "I am just in a bit of hurry. I hope you understand."

"Don't worry, miss," the man laughed off. "I get way worse than what you just said to me. Do not look back at it. Please."

"Thanks," Lindsay said warmly.

The girl bagged everything and held it under the fingers. She began to walk away when she looked outside. It was beginning to get really dark. She began to run, until something caught her shoulder.

"That one you will have dinner with tonight. He should really respect you and your effort," the man said warmly then walking off back to his counter.

_I hope so too…_

---

Lindsay waited outside the store and for a taxi. There were less cabs out at night and she didn't know what to do. She stood by the curb of the street thinking about how horrible the night had began. It couldn't get any worse…could it? Lindsay saw a puddle of water on the ground and remembered the rain last night. Hopefully it wouldn't rain again. She saw a cab and then ran towards it, only to regret it later.

"Coming through!" shouted a bicycler.

"What?" she shouted.

The bicycler zoomed through the street and went out of control. It hit Lindsay's foot and bruised it deeply. Lindsay let out a piercing scream, although the bicycler went on ahead. It was hard to stand and the pain was throbbing. There was nothing worse than this… Lindsay looked at her leg and saw the horrible darkness in it. Her clothes were wet and her hair was wet. Everything horrible had happened.

"Are you okay?" asked the new taxi driver.

"Yeah, can you get me to my apartment?" Lindsay pleaded.

"Sure."

He helped Lindsay limp all the way to the cab and didn't mind her getting the seats wet. He drove back to her apartment, and Lindsay looked at the clock. It was 9:40 and she had to prepare everything as well. She ran out of the car leaving the money in the seat leaving an extra tip. Lindsay sped into her apartment room as fast as she could with her bruised and cold leg. She fumbled out her keys and opened the room.

"Home sweet home," she muttered.

She dropped the groceries on the kitchen counter and fell onto the couch. She panted and was exhausted. But realizing that she had run out of time, she threw off her wet jacket and limped over to kitchen. She took everything out of the bags and tried to begin to cook. She was actually a very good chef, although when her mind was not focused, she could barley make toast. And this was one of those times.

"Damn…" she shouted miserably.

She poured in water and the rice together in a pot and turned on the stove. In another pot, she threw in the noodles and with the hot water. In an instant, the noodles should have been ready, although Lindsay did not pay attention to them anymore. She was fixed on everything else. This led to her disaster.

It was total chaos.

Lindsay looked at the time 9:55 and Danny was due any minute. The rice hadn't started to cook and she tried to make Milk Tea with Tapioca pearls in it. Her mother had taught her how, and she loved drinking them every year in winter or summer. She made the milk tea together with every little Monroe touch she had, and poured it into two glass cups and the rest in the blender. Unfortunately, being so wrapped up in her masterpiece, she had totally forgotten about the other main dishes.

"No!" she suddenly shouted.

She ran over to the stove an scooped up the noodles, totally soggy and dying. Her eyes went to tears at the sight of them. Immediately turning off the stove, she realized the other problem. _She hadn't cooked the chicken!_ Lindsay hurried to take them out of their packaging, when she heard something burning. She then eyed the pot of rice and a lot of steam coming out of it.

"Oh no…" she breathed.

Lindsay turned off the stove and looked into the pot. The rice…it had basically turned a rich brown color. Not the snow white it should have been. She stabbed her fork into it and heard a hard crunching noise. Nothing could save her now. She would have cried right there, when the most unthinkable thing had happened.

_The door bell rung._

"Just a minute!" shouted Lindsay, wiping away her tears.

"Hey is everything okay in there?" Danny asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah! Fine!" she shouted.

Lindsay stopped everything in the kitchen and looked around. Everything was ruined besides her drinks. She had promised a great dinner by candlelight. She had promised Danny it was a night to remember. She had only failed. She pried the rice into a plate and the noodles to a side. She pushed everything out of sight and walked over to the door. She could almost feel Danny's presence pounding on the door.

"Hey…are you sure everything is okay?" he asked again.

This time, Lindsay didn't answer, and she just tried to open the door, but couldn't. Her hand retracted and the slumped against the wall next to the door. She cried. She could not stop the tears coming out of her eyes and she cried into her arms. Nothing had gone as planned and she was helpless to stop it. Danny was just outside and she was inside with the kitchen, a mess, and their date, a mess.

"Lindsay?" he called. "Lindsay! At least answer me!"

Danny tried to see what was going inside. He couldn't help but feeling something was wrong. A chill ran down his spine and he put his hand around the doorknob. It moved, and he slowly pushed it open. Lindsay looked up at him as he slowly walked in, pushing the door behind him as he did.

"Linds, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"Nothing," she said softly.

"Look at him, Montana, you're crying. Now tell me what's wrong. I can help you," he said reassuringly.

"I-I-I…" Lindsay stuttered. "I'm sorry, Danny. I wanted this to be the best night of our lives, but…but it can't be."

"Why not?" he asked nicely.

"Because…Because I destroyed our dinner!" she suddenly shouted. "My clothes are wet, I have a horrible bruise on my foot, I snapped at the store man, and I ruined our night!"

Danny looked at her, sobbing into her arms. He felt sadness and sorrow within everything now. Just seeing her sad, made him sad. He put his hand on her shoulder with a warm presence allowing her tears to stop.

"It's okay. We don't need dinner to enjoy tonight," Danny said.

"But, I wanted to prove…I could do things right," Lindsay said quietly. "I didn't want you to think that I can't do anything."

"Lindsay…you can do everything… C'mon."

Lindsay looked up and saw his outstretched hand. She took it and followed him to the kitchen. The boy led her with her hand around his back and him helping her injured leg. Danny looked at the side of the kitchen and saw everything. Burnt rice, soggy noodles, uncooked chicken, and ice cream (somewhat melted). The drinks were the only things that looked enjoyable. Although, Danny swallowed his pride and took the rice. He took a bite out of it and felt it crunch in his mouth… _Tastes like…I don't know, but it doesn't taste bad! _Danny took another spoonful and ate it again. Lindsay looked away as she thought he was eating it only to be nice to her.

"You don't need to pretend that you like it, Danny. I know I messed up," Lindsay said sadly.

"No really, Montana, this tastes good," he said happily. "You should do this more often."

Lindsay was about to protest, when Danny spooned some into her mouth too. Lindsay crunched it and she did think it was good! She laughed and so did Danny. Danny felt happier than he had ever been seeing Lindsay enjoying herself again. Danny lit the candles, while Lindsay put the pearls into the milk tea. She was sure that Danny would like this. The boy plopped onto the couch and Lindsay followed him. She sat right next to him, feeling the warmth of his body and the candles nearby.

"Here, have some," she said. "It's something that I can say it tastes awesome without being a mistake like the noodles or the rice."

"Thank you," Danny said taking the glass from his hand.

"It has ice in it, and I know its cold outside, but I don't know. It seems to taste fine...and warm to me. When I was a child, I drank it all the time. Mom would always make them for me and I would always jump in line first. In Montana, things were so less complicated…" Lindsay sighed.

Danny took a sip of the cold drink, although Lindsay was right. It didn't seem cold at all, and on the contrary, warm. He sipped it again and listened to Lindsay talk about her family and how life was in Montana. Danny could almost visit the place, as Lindsay described it. He smiled warmly at her and tucked her under his arm.

"So…you like New York?" Danny asked sheepishly. "I know it's more complicated here, but-"

"No, I like things complicated," Lindsay said.

Lindsay leaned in and kissed Danny on the lips. Danny held her close to him and felt himself being lost. Lindsay had never felt so happy in her life as she was embraced with the man she loved most. She had never realized the pain in her foot and the horrible accidents that had happened that night. This moment had repaid for every thing and more. The night had went on as the two CSI agents fell asleep within each other's arms with the strength of the fireplace glowing before them.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **Yes, this idea had come to me because something similar had happened like this to me as well. And I felt really sad, because I thought that I had ruined everything, although my friend showed me that things will always work out and that I should not be fixed on making it so perfect.

Anyway, please review and I hope you liked this story! I'm a major DL fan now! Also, if you would be so kind to review, that'd be awesome. Because I am easily saddened if there aren't many people who like it and therefore delete it. :(


End file.
